Man Down
by BeanieBabyBoi
Summary: A collection of one-shots where our favorite sergeant from MW2 is killed off!
1. I Won't Leave

**Hey readers! I'm back with another story. I've been dying to post a new story, but school has been a real pain. GAAH! But anyway, I finally managed to post a little one shot with our two favori** **te 141s! This takes place after Loose Ends, and Ghost (in his POV) has a few final moments with his bug. This isn't the best fanfic I've written, but I'll do more that will hopefully be a little better (Maybe I can break out of my morbid-ness, and write something cute and cuddly at some point) But other than that, I hope you try to enjoy the story.**

* * *

As soon as I saw Roach resting against the ground, I immediately hurried to his side. He had his eyes open, blinking rapidly twice while wincing as I grabbed hold of him, "I've got you, Roach! Hold on!" He whimpered a little as I started dragging him away from the the pack of blood-thirsty hostiles came heading our way. "Thunder Two-One, I've popped red smoke in the tree line! Standby to engage on my mark!" Roach was somewhat useful in this situation, shooting down the threats that we're getting too close to us. "Thunder Two-One, cleared hot!"

Flying over our heads, the chopper began cleaning up the mess rolling towards us. I glanced down at Roach, seeing that his grip on the AK-47 was loosening. "Shit," I swore, "Roach, hang in there!" I saw that our back up had everything under control. So I stopped dragging the sergeant, and hulled him up to his feet. I placed his arm around my shoulder. Up ahead we saw the LZ, and Shepherd was standing by it, "Do you have the DSM?"

"We've got it, sir," I confirmed.

"Good. That's one less loose end."

As we walked up to him, I saw him pull out his .44 Magnum, and he pulled the trigger on Roach. All that was heard from the bug was a short painful gasp as he fell out of my support. "No!" The scream was ripped from my mouth, combining anger and shock. I saw that I was Shepherd's next victim. But I didn't taste the bullet. I deflected his arm away from me, and sprayed dozens of bullets into his body with my ACR. He collapsed and went into the process of slowly dying. I quickly analyzed that every man standing here was my enemy. I grabbed the sergeant and quickly got both of us far enough from the choppers. They surprisingly didn't go after us. Probably because Shepherd was dead, and no soldier can act without orders.

I set Roach down, and looked at the bullet wound. It went straight through his stomach, and my heart twisted. There's no way I can tell him he's going to be okay. Even with one look in his eyes, Roach knew he wasn't going to live. "G-Ghost," He cried.

"I've got you, mate," I choked, squeezing his arm.

"I feel cold... All of a sudden."

I pulled him in closer, "Keep your eyes on me. Okay?"

He nodded and drew in a quivered gasp, "Don't leave me here."

My grip tightened on his arm, and I rested my free hand on his cheek, using my thumb to wipe the tears bursting out of his hazel eyes. "I'll stay right here. I won't leave."

He exhaled again, this time grinning weakly, "Ghost..."

"Talk to me," I sniffed.

"Can I... I mean-" He gasped in pain, "Can you... T-Take your mask off?"

I blinked for a second. Since he was the FNG in the 141, he's the only person that has never seen my face. I've kept my baklava on, and not once has he ever seen the shade of my eyes. This is the last time he'll see me; this is his dying wish. And I did it. I removed my red sunglasses, and pulled off the baklava. I could imagine I was a mess right now, but I didn't care. Roach chuckled weakly, "You're crying?"

I nodded, getting choked on my words. Then I finally spoke, "You're my brother, bug."

The sergeant gasped, a bit surprised, "B-Brother?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Heh..." Roach's grin faded, and his painful gasps stopped. His weight dropped and he now remained motionless. I inhaled and clenched my fist. _He really is dead. The 'roach' finally got squished._ I leaned my forehead into his and sobbed heavily. "I'm sorry." I held onto him so tightly, feeling as if I could bring him back to life. _This really can't be happening._ I sat up for a moment, looking at his face.

He was so young, and now his youthful soul is bloodstained and shattered. His eyes were still open. Those hazel eyes were expressionless, yet I could somehow see they were still filled with fear. I closed the eyes and rubbed his forehead.

 _Rest easy._

 _Gary Sanderson._


	2. It Hurts

**Readers, be advised. This one-shot contains depressing content!**

* * *

 *** Roach's POV***

I jolted awake and sat up, trying to recover from the recent nightmare. Shaky breaths overflowed from my mouth as I felt my heart beating through my chest. Three years. Three whole damn years, and not once was I able to have an undisturbed night of peace and rest. Since I was recruited into the 141, I knew my orders. I had to fight. When I fought, I killed. It was a difficult task to complete, and when I looked around at the others, it seemed that they had it under control, especially Ghost. Then here I am, nearly broken and weak on my knees mentally, yet I kept it all hidden. There were times where I expressed fatigue and anxiety, but I kept saying two words that were tearing me apart on the inside.

"I'm fine."

I looked over, seeing that my two room mates, Meat and Royce were still soundly asleep. Rubbing my eyes, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and got up. I slipped into a black T-shirt and jeans along with zipping up my 141 hoodie, which I received two days after my recruitment. I'd been quick and thoughtful for the two sleeping men as I left the dorm. I went outside and gasped a breath of the chilled air. I quivery sighed. Before I knew it, I felt something warm and wet slide down both sides of my face. I leaned against the wall and let my wrecked emotions consume me. I'm not alright. I've finally broke. I felt a sinking and empty feeling in my chest. I've never been this sad before, not ever in my entire life. I inhaled, not really getting any oxygen into my lungs. My eyes were squeezed shut, and my hands were covering my tear-filled lids.

I've killed so many people. I've watched people be killed. How are these soldiers used to it, and I'm not? How do they sleep calmly through their nightmares? I put my arms at my side and sighed again, spacing out for a minute and letting my thoughts wander in my empty head. While thinking, I sort of started calming down. One specific thought made me especially calm, yet had me a bit scared just by thinking about it. However, I knew that this was the key to ending my pain I felt. I stood up straight, walking back to my room. Meat and Royce were still in their same places. I silently kneeled down and opened my drawer, pulling out a .44 Caliber along with one bullet. I took one last look at my allies before exiting the room.

I wandered the dark corridors and into the bathroom, across from the captain barracks. _Captain Mactavish... I think I'll miss you the most._ He had never given up on me, even if there were moments where I couldn't be saved. There was that time in Kazakhstan. It was ass cold, and I remember how strong the fear was as we scaled up a wall of ice. I nearly fell off and down to my death. But Mactavish was there, catching me before I slipped and fell. He's saved my life so many times I've lost count.

I locked the door behind me and walked in circles a few times. My shooting hand shook violently and I was overcome with emotions once again. I felt a load of bile build up in my abdomen, and it inched up my body. I lunged for the sink, gagging out a river of vomit twice. Sighing, I stood up straight and pointed the handgun under my chin. I breathed through my teeth so quickly, and I backed up against the wall. I placed the tip of the caliber inside my mouth, my finger on the trigger.

 _Mactavish won't be here to save me this time._

* * *

 *** Mactavish's POV***

I quickly sat up as I heard a loud "bang" coming across from my room. "What the hell was that?" I shuddered, quickly getting some pants on and bursting out of my room. Ghost seemed to be awake already, trying to get the bathroom door open. It was dead silent in there, and the door was apparently locked. "Back up, Ghost," I ordered, and I forcefully kicked the door open. There appeared to be no threats in the room, but there was blood, and lots of it. There was vomit in the sink and the signs lead up to the motionless sergeant laying on the floor.

"Holy shit..." I ran and kneeled down next to Roach, taking him into my arms. "Roach? Roach! This isn't fucking funny!" No response came from the sergeant, and I just now saw his .44 caliber slip and fall out of his hand and into the puddle of blood. "Oh my God... Ghost, fetch a doctor! And do it quickly!" Ghost did so, and I eyed the pale man in my arms. Roach's face was a little pink and there were clear lines from where his tears have been. A stream of blood came out one side of his mouth, but more poured from the back of his head. His hazel eyes were shot wide open, and his skin was cold as snow. I clenched my fist against his shirt. There's nothing we can do for him now. I tightened my teeth and exhaled.

 _This shouldn't have happened._

 _We could've done something._

* * *

 **Okay, so first of all. This idea just came out of nowhere when I was going through a moody teenage mood. Second, I also take depression very seriously. If you or someone you know is suffering from depression or having thoughts of suicide, seek help immediately! Your life is more important than you think it is.**


	3. Holding On

**So I've been diving into a lot of sadstucks today because it's just one of those days when I just feel down in the dumps even though it was a sunny day outside. But I watched Sea of Love and absolutely bawled my eyes out. Then I decided to make my own saddening romantic tragedy. I just want to cry right now! That's all I want to do! Hopefully I can get my tears out of writing this one. But other than that, I hope you like it and maybe cry with me.**

* * *

We were fucked. There was no doubt about it. Roach and I. We're screwed. Our exit was blocked off by debris, and we were in our own watery tomb. Roach frantically looked for another way out, but it was no use. The dam we broke at this base was slowly making its way up past our ankles... And yeah. _Fucked._ "Ghost... Where the bloody hell are you?!" I heard Mactavish's voice over my headset.

"Sir! We're trapped down here! We can't get out!" I said, and I looked at Roach. He was freaking out, shaking and anxiously looking at the water at our knees. "Okay... Okay..." He was trying to calm himself.

All I could hear next was static over the comms. It was clear I was losing signal with him, since we were literally down underground. The basement of the enemy's base. Then there wasn't any signal. The lights down here went out, and all that could be heard was the water splashing and Roach's quickening breaths. I even noticed from the side of his head, be already had blood leaking out and running down the side of his face. I've never seen him this panicked since he was captured by Russians at one point during the three years we were together. "God... Oh god..." He whimpered. He was shivering.

Finally, I took off both my headset and mask, seeing there was no use for any of those things anymore. I walked over to Roach slowly, the water now reaching our hips. When I was near him, I pulled him into my arms, running my hand through his partly soaked hair. "Ghost..." He inhaled, "Ghost..."

"I'm right here, mate."

"This can't be how it ends for us, can it?"

I stayed silent. Even he knew the answer to that, and he nuzzled in closer, sobbing, "I don't want to die, Ghost. I wanted to win this war... I wanted everyone to live..."

"I know," I squeezed him, portraying emotion as I felt my heart shattering just by hearing his sobs, "I know-" Roach yelped at the ceiling crashing down, raising the water level. At this point, it was up to our chests. I shushed him calmly and pulled him in closer. "It's okay..." I cooed.

Roach hugged me tighter.

The water was to the point where it lifted us off the ground. The whole place was beginning to collapse from the water over flowing here. Soon, our heads were at the ceiling, gasping for every bit oxygen we had left here.

"Ghost..." Roach coughed, "I... I-" He was once again interrupted by water splashing over our heads. I lost him for a moment. But when I found his hand, he pulled himself only to kiss me. I was frozen for a minute, but didn't pull away. Instead, I kissed him back, pulling him in closer. I suddenly forgot about the entire fact that we were going to die. I focused on the passion we spread throughout the entire time our lips were touching. It was something I wanted to have everyday. Then the thought of death came back to me. But this is the only feeling of love we'll every feel, and we'll only feel it once. Soon, my head became heavy with the lack of oxygen. I struggled for air at first, before I felt Roach's lips on me again. This time, it was open mouthed, and he blew a mouthful of air into my lungs.

I held him in close, spreading my fingers through his hair. His grip tightened as he himself was losing air. We both sunk to the bottom of the floor. His arms wrapped around my waist tightened even more in effort to cling on to the only thing he has in his last moments of life. Then his arms loosened, and his body began to float away from me. I held on to his hand, but didn't freak out after realizing that he was gone. Roach was _dead._

After all it wouldn't be long until I joined him.

* * *

 **Dammit... No tears... Well, off to watch Sea of Love again :/**


	4. My last words to you

**Hello. I'm back in the fandom. Here's a little something I came up with during my weeks on edge and high school is starting in less than a month. But yeah. I've been pretty down lately, and I decided to make yet another depressing one shot. Hope you like it anyway :33**

* * *

A faint, silent ringing echoed in my ears as I slowly came to my senses. As the ringing grew a bit louder, I laid belly down, looking across the debris-filled-grounds. I couldn't move. On the inside, it felt like everything was beginning to collapse. My organs. My bones. All crumbling apart except for my brain. I blinked a couple times and tried to move my limbs. But I stopped shortly when I tried lifting my right leg, immediate pain shooting up. I couldn't react though. I didn't cry out in pain or flinch. Everything was in a daze. I didn't know that being five feet away from a grenade could cause so much damage. _God..._

Despite everything being muddled, I saw figure running towards me, and I immediately identified it as Ghost. Then the ringing came to a quick stop. Loud cackles of fire, gunshots, and wind filled my ears and I could hear Ghost gasp, " _Oh my god._ Roach!" He crouched over to me, putting his hand on my face so I could be directed to look up at him. I blinked, "Ghost..."

"You're okay, just stay awake," He panted, setting his hand on my shoulder, "I'm gonna flip you over. Bear with me."

"I am-!" The rest of my words were cut off by a painful scream leaving my throat, and I actually began to feel that something was wrong with my leg. I attempted to move again, and that's when I realized that I was missing only half of the limb. "Oh god..." I shut my eyes, not wanting to see anything, "Ghost..."

"I'm here, mate," He rested my head on his lap, "We're gonna get you out of here."

I shivered, forcing myself opening my eyes, " _Fuck..."_ Everything hurt. It was difficult to breathe. I could feel every rib on my ribcage shattered. My shoulder was dislocated. I coughed out blood, which was soon washed out water being poured into my mouth. Ghost hydrated me with every drop of water he had in his canteen. I tried to swallow, and once again hacked out what was given to me. I struggled for air again. I couldn't feel the tips of my fingers anymore, and the sounds of Ghost's desperate shouts for a medic were beginning to fade away. I started to feel cold, and that's when the tears broke from my eyes. This is the last time I'm going to see my XO. This is the last time he'll ever lay a finger on me. I'm _never_ going see him again.

 _This isn't how I wanted it to end... I wanted... To live life to the fullest... I wanted..._

"Ghost," I choked, and he looked back down, brushing a hand through my hair to comfort me.

"Doc's on his way, mate," Ghost spoke, "He'll patch you right back up. Keep talking to me."

"Ghost, I..." I breathed in, "I wanted to marry you..."

I could see through his sunglasses. He was absolutely dumbfounded by my words. But they soon shrunk back to the way they were as he kept rubbing his hand against my cheek. "You will..." His voice was breaking, "You will..."

I let out a breath, "I thought you'd never accept... But I love you you, Ghost... I don't want to lose you...-" I took a breath in, trying to sit up, but was suddenly struck with numbness. I couldn't smell the scent of gunpowder anymore. I couldn't feel my back or missing limb. The taste of blood no longer filled my mouth and my vision was only growing to be brighter...

And brighter.


	5. Good Enough

This was a bloody mess.

Seeing how we were outnumbered and outgunned, it seemed as if our asses were screwed. Yet Roach, Ghost, and I found ourselves still on our feet and moving forward. Sure. With all of our energy pumping in our blood, we continued to sprint without taking a breath. Even so, I also found myself looking back every once in a while to see if Roach was still on our heels. He may have been a part of an elite band of brothers, but he was also quite slow on his feet. Part of it could've been the fact that he was carrying so much weight on his scrawny body. It seemed he was doing fine for the most part, but he kept slowing down with almost every step he took. _Dammit, Roach._ We were almost there. I swear. We were at least five minutes away from our way out. The number bullets that were once blowing past us were shrinking. The enemy shouts grew more distant.

We soon approached a steep hill, and at the end of it lead out into an open field, and in the field was the chopper. Ghost and I had easily slid down this hill, and though I couldn't see it, I could hear Roach painfully grunting, obviously knowing that his way down was rather rough. We quickly got back up on our feet. Ghost let out a sigh of relief, but before I could get far, I stopped to see that Roach wasn't the only one following us. He was only standing, but not moving.

"Roach! Mate, c'mon!" I signaled for him to come over, "We don't have all day!" I ran over. _What's gotten into him all of sudden?_ As I got closer, I saw he was clutching his stomach. "Roach, what is-..." Before I could finish, I shook Roach, immediately getting the sense that something wasn't right with him. He was dead silent. I swore I couldn't even hear him breathe. "Lad, talk to me. What's wrong?"

His brown eyes glared up, and he let out a shakey breath. "They..." He began, and he moved his hands away from his abdomen, revealing that he's all along been running with an open wound, "They're a pretty good shot, sir..."

"Oh shite- Why didn't you-..." I mentally shook my head. Questions are better for another time. I turned around, "Ghost! We need a medic over here!"

"Ngh..." Roach lost his balance on one foot and he ended up falling into my arms.

"I've got you, mate. Just... Just hang in there-"

"Sir..." Roach began to quiver in my grasp, "I... I-I..." He coughed, his weight getting heavier as he leaned into me for more support, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not catching up..."

"C'mon, Roach. Now's not the time to-"

"I should've... Tried harder..." His entire weight was now rested heavily against me. He was unresponsive as Doc came over to check up on him. He worked frantically to look for a pulse in any part of the sergeant. Nothing. I remained silent as Doc looked at me, "He... He's gone, sir."

I closed my eyes and bowed my head in grief. Roach's last words repeated in my head, and I opened my eyes, setting my hand on his chest and wrapping my fingers around his dog tags. I pulled them off, looking back at the corpse.

 _You were good enough for me._


End file.
